School Rumble Pairoffs
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Alright I'm doing this as a standing series because there isn't a select characters for this area. This will be a bunch of stories featuring different character pairings. And they will become more adult later on down the road. Have fun ya'll.


Phoenix's Soul: Alright well this is going to be my first deal on School Rumble. I've only watched the anime and haven't read the manga so I'm going to be going off that rather than the more traditional style of the manga. Hope you all enjoy anyway. And I don't own anything from this series. Also there will be a bunch of one shot stories our a coulpe of combined chapters. If anything reflects something else from previous chapters I will let it be known. Now on with the first story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

WAITING

Yakumo sat nervously with Harima in his apartment. Earlier that day Harima had called her up and asked if she would wait with him while he waited on a call from the publishing company that had been running some of his comics very recently. This company had been sent a recommendation by the chief editor of the company Harima had been working with for the past 3 years.

"How, much longer are they going to make me wait?" Harima shouted jumping up from the couch Yakumo jumped slightly from shock having not expected him to do this.

Harima was one of the few people with thoughts she could not really read. She could tell his emotions really easily because he always acted on them. Now she realized she wasn't paying that much attention to his emotions right now, other wise she wouldn't have been surprised like that.

"It's alright, Harima," Yakumo said in her soft voice. "I'm sure they'll call."

"I'm sorry, Yakumo," Harima said softly as he sat down beside her on the couch again. "It's just that I'm really nervous. This publishing company can either make or break my dream of becoming a truly successful comic book writer."

He called me by my name, Yakumo thought blushing slightly. He hasn't done that in a long time. She smiled softly and watched him. She had loved him so much. They had been working together on his comics for so long, and yet she had never told him how she truly felt. She knew that he wasn't really into Tenma anymore, because well she and Kurasima were together now and had been for a long time. But he hadn't ever mentioned about having feelings for anyone else or if he ever would again.

Suddenly the phone rang and Harima sprang from the couch and yanked the receiver from the base. "HELLO?!"

Yakumo sat silently only able to listen to Harima's end of the conversation. He only said a word or two at a time, and the way he was acting it didn't seem like things were going well. She looked up expectantly at him when he set down the receiver, and turned slowly around to face her.

"Harima?" Yakumo whispered softly as she stood up extending her hand out to touch him.

"Yakumo," he whispered softly not looking up at her. "WE DID IT!"

He was smiling broadly and placing his hands on her waist picked her up off the floor and spun around several times. Yakumo was surprised much more than when he had shouted earlier, but seeing that smile on his face she couldn't help but smile back at him. Then the one thing that had surprised her the most so far tonight happened. Harima brought her down slightly and kissed her on the lips. Her heart stopped for that moment. It was only for a second, but that kiss seemed to last forever. It was her first kiss and it was from the man she loved.

Harima's eyes snapped open when he finally realized what he was doing. He was kissing Yakumo, the younger sister of the girl he had loved not too long ago. He set her down the rest of the way and slowly moved away from her staring at her from behind his sunglasses. Why had he done that? And why did it feel like it was the right thing to do?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for now. There will be much more to come that I promise you.


End file.
